Breathe
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy seeks new employment; Gus navigates the fallout from Hector's collapse; Kim endeavors to support Jimmy in the wake of Chuck's death. |viewers = TBA }} "Breathe" is the second episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul and the thirty-second episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser In a dark hospital room, Barry Goodman clandestinely examines a sleeping Hector as Gus waits in the parking lot outside and Victor guards the door. When Barry is finished with his analysis, he goes down and reports to Gus that while Hector is no longer comatose, there is no telling when he will wake up or whether he will understand what's going on around him when he does. He further says that the hospital is doing the best it can, and that only an institution such as Johns-Hopkins could give Hector better treatment. Barry asks whether Hector deserves to be this condition, but Gus insists that he alone gets to decide Hector's fate. Act I Kim is woken up early in the morning by the sound of Jimmy making orange juice in a blender. Jimmy has scheduled a series of job interviews around Albuquerque all day and is eager to get started, despite having a meeting scheduled with Howard to discuss Chuck's estate. Although Kim notes that Jimmy doesn't have to start his job hunt so soon, he hurriedly leaves after fixing her breakfast. Kim is visibly uneasy with Jimmy's behavior. When Manuel Varga opens up his upholstery shop, he finds Nacho inside waiting for him. Nacho tells his father that Hector's harassment is over, but Manuel gives his son the cold shoulder. Manuel takes a lockbox out from under his counter and takes out the money he expects to hand over to Hector. Nacho says no one is coming to take it and pockets it himself and prepares to leave. Manuel asks Nacho when this life of crime will be "over" for him, to which Nacho replies that he's "working on it." Jimmy goes to an interview for a position at Neff Copiers. Upon sitting down in Mr. Neff's office, Jimmy notices a Hummel figurine that reminds him of Mrs. Strauss. When Mr. Neff asks for the reason why Jimmy isn't a lawyer anymore, Jimmy deflects by telling a couple of lawyer jokes, then compares his former profession with working as a copier salesman. The interview ends with Mr. Neff promising to contact Jimmy by the end of the week. However, Jimmy impulsively walks back into the office and puts on a highly theatrical pitch about copiers. Impressed, Mr. Neff decides to hire Jimmy on the spot, but Jimmy expresses shock that he would be so easily swayed by the pitch without properly vetting him. Jimmy turns down the job and leaves the store. Act II Mike watches Kaylee at the park when he receives a phone call summoning him to a meeting. He finds himself in a conference room with Lydia, who questions him about his trip to the Madrigal warehouse in Las Cruces. She is worried that Mike's behavior raises the risk of exposure, while Mike reasons that publicly performing his duties as Madrigal's security consultant helps their cover story. Mike further tells her that he plans to visit Madrigal's other terminals in the Southwest and do the same thing again. Finding herself at an impasse with Mike, Lydia warns him that he still has Gus's respect and warns him not to lose it. At the hospital, a doctor nervously examines Hector while The Cousins stand silently nearby and watch. The visit is interrupted by the sudden arrival of the hospital director, accompanied by Dr. Maureen Bruckner, a specialist from Johns-Hopkins who has flown into Albuquerque to treat Hector after a "generous grant" came through. Dr. Bruckner speaks Spanish to the Cousins and explains she is starting a new form of treatment in which involves stimulating Hector's brain. Nacho and Arturo arrive, and are encouraged by Dr. Bruckner to talk to Hector. Arturo updates Hector on a turf dispute, while Nacho feigns support and tells him that he will "get past this and be stronger than ever." Act III While he is collecting litter from the Los Pollos Hermanos parking lot, Gus gets a call on his cell phone from Lydia. She continues complaining about Mike, but Gus curtly ends the call when he sees Tyrus pulling into the restaurant. In Gus's office, Tyrus tells him about Hector's current treatment and prognosis, and hands him a manila envelope containing Hector's tox screen. Gus tells Tyrus to not return to the hospital and instead arrange a meeting with Victor. Kim arrives at HHM, where Howard is finishing a meeting with Rebecca and Julie to sort out Chuck's will. Kim learns that Jimmy will be allowed to search the remains of Chuck's house for keepsakes before the property is liquidated, and will be left with an unopened personal letter from Chuck, a $5,000 check, and a seat on the board of a scholarship committee. Kim is incensed and, after Rebecca leaves, angrily lashes out at Howard for forcing Jimmy to suffer through these indignities after his loss. She further accuses Howard of being hurtful and self-serving in telling Jimmy about his theory about Chuck's death after the funeral, pointing out that he never presented it to Rebecca. Kim tells Howard to stay away from her and Jimmy, leaving him chastened and alone in his office. Act IV Jimmy arrives home with Thai dinner, telling Kim that he has found a couple of promising job leads over the course of the day. Kim opts not to hand Jimmy the unopened letter from Chuck. After the two sit down to watch the film White Heat, they spontaneously make love on the couch. Later, Jimmy wakes up and browses through an online store, finding a Hummel figurine similar to Mr. Neff's that fetches for over $8,000. Jimmy goes to the patio and phones Mike, leaving a voicemail telling him about the potential score. BCS 402 13.jpg BCS 402 14.jpg BCS 402 15.jpg Meanwhile, Nacho and Arturo arrive at the Los Pollos Hermanos chicken farm to collect their drug shipment. Arturo resolves to pick up six packets, reasoning that it's what Hector would want. However, when they go inside, they find that Victor and Tyrus have laid out five packets on the table instead of six. Arturo insists on taking six, while Victor counters that the boss he represents is on life support. A standoff ensues. Nacho cocks his gun, causing Victor to relent and give them the sixth packet. As Nacho and Arturo walk back to their car outside, Gus and his henchmen emerge from the shadows and attack them. Victor points a gun at Nacho, while Gus hogties Arturo and suffocates him to death with a plastic bag. Gus turns to Nacho and tells him he knows what he did to Hector, saying, "You are mine." Official Photos Better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg Better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-marco-moncada-2-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-marco-moncada-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-marco-moncada-3-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-5-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-marco-moncada-4-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-402-jimmy-odenkirk-6-935.jpg Trivia * When Lydia calls Gus about Mike, she wears the same shoes, Christian Louboutin shoes which feature a red sole, as in the episode in Breaking Bad. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle * Ann Cusack as Rebecca Bois * JB Blanc as Barry Goodman * Poorna Jagannathan as Maureen Bruckner * Luis Moncada as Leonel Salamanca * Daniel Moncada as Marco Salamanca * Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt * Jeremiah Bitsui as Victor * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Andrew Friedman as Mr. Neff * Michael Naughton as Seymour |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Audrey Moore as Julie * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * David DeLaO as Boss * Eric Steinig as Nick * John Jaret as Dr. Diseth * Amie MacKenzie as Hospital Administrator * Mikael Ayele as Orderly #1 * Daniel Pattison as Orderly #2 * Danett Hernandez as Desk Clerk |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes es:Lantern Category:Season 4 episodes (Better Call Saul)